Short range wireless communication and personal area networks will soon proliferate in common household products as well as mobile business products. Currently many products that have wireless capability are incompatible. Bluetooth technology allows for the replacement of the many proprietary cables that connect one device to another with one universal short-range radio link. Bluetooth technology could replace the cumbersome cables used today to connect a laptop to a cellular telephone or between other devices such as printers, PDA""s, desktops, fax machines, keyboards, joysticks or virtually any other digital device. Refrigerators, microwave ovens, dish washers, laundry washers and dryers, stereo, television, digital video disks, video games, lighting, irrigation, cooling and heating systems among others may also take advantage of such short-range radio links.
Bluetooth radio technology further provides a universal bridge to existing data networks, a peripheral interface, and a mechanism to form small private ad hoc groupings of connected devices away from fixed network infrastructures. Designed to operate in a noisy radio frequency environment, the Bluetooth radio uses frequency hopping scheme to make the link robust. Bluetooth radio modules avoid interference from other signals by hopping to a new frequency after transmitting or receiving a data packet. What is needed is protocol that can efficiently use the given spectrum preferably by dynamically allocating spectrum in a manner that does not require constantly scanning of the given spectrum and further overcomes potential interference problems. Ideally, such a system can be compatible with Bluetooth 1.0, and Bluetooth 2.0 requirements such as high data rate, peer-to-peer networking, and low cost, but such compatibility should not be considered a limitation in accordance with the claimed invention.